Bearing It Together
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: What would it be like if Roy Mustang was there when Ed fought with Kimblee in Baschool? How would he react when Edward got impaled by that iron bar? Well it just randomly came into my head. ONE-SHOT. Parental!RoyEd. ENJOY! Rated T just to be safe...


A/N: So I was thinking…what would it be like if Roy Mustang was there when Ed fought with Kimblee in Baschool? How would he react when Ed got impaled by that iron bar? Well it just randomly came into my head. ONE-SHOT. Parental!RoyxEd. ENJOY!

* * *

"Be careful, Fullmetal!" Roy yelled. He had come to Baschool because he had heard about Scar plus the huge Homunculi that had attacked the North.

"Don't interfere!" Ed said.

"Colonel?" Riza appeared next to him with a gun.

Roy had never seen Ed really fight and he was surprised. The kid acted pretty fast despite his automail and was fighting professionally despite his age. The training with their teacher must have had a big effect on him.

Ed slashed the inside of Kimblee's hand, where he had a transmutation circle.

"And now I've-"

Blood dripped to the ground yet Kimblee was grinning.

"What? You think you've won? Instead of finishing me off, you've given me a second chance to kill you."

"Edward, back off!"

In front of Roy, Hawkeye and Edward's unbelieving eyes, he opened his mouth to reveal another bright red Philosopher's Stone between his teeth.

He let it fall on his palms.

There was a huge explosion as the floor beneath them crumbled.

* * *

"Damn that Kimblee, he left us here!" said the lion chimera. He and the gorilla chimera were stuck under the iron bars.

"Colonel? Colonel, you alright?" Riza said with a worried tone.

Roy Mustang woke up with a pain in his head. He too was stuck under the bars. In the right of him, was Lieutenant Hawkeye and in the left were Kimblee's men that he had betrayed. There wasn't much pressure on him but he couldn't move.

There was someone missing.

"Where's Fullmetal?" he said as he glanced up.

"I didn't see him." Riza said.

And then Roy saw it. And as he realized what had happened, his eyes widened.

"Edward!" he yelled.

_Was he alive? Please let him _be_ alive._

"Colonel…he…" Riza's voice trailed away as she saw the fifteen-year-old child prodigy, only fifteen meters in front of them, still unconscious.

Edward slowly opened his eyes to see that rubble was falling down. He was on his knees and was in a kneeling position with his elbows on the ground.

_I must have fallen down the mine shaft._

He glanced up to see the chimeras, the Colonel and Lieutenant were stuck under the iron bars. But there was something wrong. Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye had a panicked expression on their face as he looked at them. But they weren't injured.

"Colonel?" he said slowly.

Then Edward heard a splash. Then some more. He glanced down on the floor to see that it was blood, dripping from his mouth.

_What's…What's happening? _

"Edward, stay calm!" yelled Roy.

_What?_

Edward slowly turned his head around in fear and saw it.

_No…You've got to be kidding me._

One of the iron bars had entered from his back, and came out from his stomach. He lifted up his elbows and tried to move but then the burning stinging pain that he hadn't noticed before because of the shock came. He yelped in pain and fought to stay awake.

"Fullmetal, hang on!"

Edward couldn't take the pain anymore. He fell on his side and closed his eyes, letting his blond hair fall down his face.

"EDWARD!"

* * *

Roy watched in horror as he saw the blond boy go limp. He was filled with more fear then he had when he thought that Havoc was going to die. Edward didn't deserve this. It wasn't his fault. He was young, only fifteen, but it was always him that had unfortunate things happening to him. No one should be forced to carry that much burdens alone. And now, there he lay, with an iron bar stuck inside him. He looked so helpless at the moment. Roy knew that Ed would be mad if he heard that right now. Roy felt useless. And his gloves weren't even wet. And even if he got out of there, he still would be useless. What would he do? If they got that thing out of him, Ed would still die of blood loss in five minutes. If only they could find a doctor who knew how to use a philosopher's stone… The stone that Kimblee dropped earlier must have been around somewhere.

"Fullmetal! Edward!" he yelled.

Roy would not accept it. Hughes was already gone, and Havoc couldn't walk anymore and now… But it was wrong. He was only a kid that hadn't lived his childhood and now would the rest of his life leave him? He couldn't do anything except wait in silence. He didn't want to think about it but he knew. It would be a miracle for Ed to get out of this alive. Even though Roy never showed it, he secretly cared about Edward and wanted him to achieve his goal.

_Damn it…_

Ed had faced many close calls with death before. He had knocked on the death's door more than once. He had somehow survived the human transmutation and had succeeded in bringing back his brother's soul. He had gotten his auto-mail in one year when others took three years. He was back on his feet and searching for the philosopher's stone when he hadn't even become a teenager. It couldn't end like this.

But Roy Mustang believed in miracles.

He saw movement. Ed punched the ground with his right arm.

"Damn it… I promised that I wouldn't make her cry. Not over something as stupid as this."

So he hadn't fallen unconscious again. He was just thinking.

Edward met his hands together and cut the iron bar that was sticking out from his back, leaving the one in the front. Then he clapped once again, raising the rubble that fell on the chimeras, Roy Mustang and Hawkeye.

Roy stood up and ran to Edward's side, Hawkeye trailing behind. He flipped him over carefully examining the wound. Hawkeye gasped. It was worse than they thought. He must have been internally bleeding. "It's alright, you're going to be okay. I'll find a doctor, you-" He spoke in panic.

"Colonel…" Edward cut him. "You sound like…you're worried about me…" He tried to laugh but cringed in pain.

Roy Mustang was surprised. Of course he was! Edward was still young and maybe his body wouldn't be able to take it and give up right and there.

"Damn that Kimblee. He's gonna pay."

"Fullmetal kid? You alive?" said one of the chimeras.

"What made you decide to rescue us?"

Ed slowly spoke up. "Don't…get the wrong idea… I need someone…to pull this out of my stomach."

"Are you crazy?!" Roy yelled, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice. What was Fullmetal thinking? Lieutenant slowly put a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Yeah, probably."

The two chimeras looked at each other. Then they nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's not like we were given orders to kill you or anything." The gorilla chimera slowly raised Ed to a sitting position, his back resting on him. The lion chimera put his hands around the iron bar.

"Wait! What are you doing? You'll…He'll…he'll die!" Roy finally blurted.

Edward looked at him with tired eyes. "No, I won't. I can't let him down… I will not…" he said.

Alphonse. Of course, that's what Edward was still thinking about.

"Your guts ought to be pretty messed up. You'll bleed to death pretty quickly once I pull this out."

"Of course he will! Unless I burn the wound closed." Roy Mustang said. He had finally gotten an idea. He took out his ignition gloves.

"Sir, that wouldn't help in his situation. The damage is more than the one you had."

Lieutenant was right. But he was desperate, he couldn't think straight. When that woman Homunculus stabbed him, it was just a spike. But this was a huge-ass iron bar. It wasn't the same thing. Part of his organs must have been messed up.

"I'll seal up the wound…once you pull it out."

"When did you learn medical alchemy?" Riza said.

"I didn't… It will take a few years of my lifespan but…I can't die now…" Ed wheezed. "Gluttony is a fake portal of truth…and when he swallowed me…I had to do something to get out… So I used myself and Envy's stone as payment… I am a philosopher's stone…powered by a single soul… I can do it again…"

Roy looked at him in surprise. Another close call with death. So that's what had happened when they left them there. At least he had gotten out alive. But now?

Roy's face must have been giving so much away that Riza whispered in his ear. "You're the adult here, you're the one who should maintain your calm. You're the one who has to be strong and help him get through yet you're the one who's panicking. Get back to your senses."

It was true. Edward must have been in unexplainable pain now yet he had somehow managed it to hide it. He was the one who was trying to keep them calm like he was fine when it should have been the other way around. Edward was indeed strong.

"Right… You can do it Edward."

"I will…" His voice was stern as ever.

"You ready?" The lion chimera said as he grasped the iron bar once again. Ed slowly took a deep breath and put his hands in position.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The lion chimera tightened his grip and very slowly started pulling it out.

Edward's pupils dilated immediately as his arms begun shaking. He began screaming uncontrollably. The pain that he had before had now been magnified by a thousand. Hawkeye looked away. She couldn't bear watch the life draining out of the poor kid. Roy put a tight grip on Ed's shaking shoulder.

"We're here, you're going to be alright." He said softly.

Edward's screams echoed in the mine shaft. He just wanted the pain to end. But he had promised.

_You pulled through human transmutation when your leg was taken, come on! This is a piece of cake!_

_You can't look weak! You'll do it! Plus if you died here, Winry would never forgive you!_

_You promised Alphonse!_

_I've got to picture myself as a philosopher's stone…powered by a single soul. Use the energy… Remember that time… Remember that feeling of using human souls…_

Finally the time that seemed like eternity passed. The lion chimera threw away the bloody iron bar. The pool of blood started growing in a fast rate once the bar was out. Edward finally stopped screaming and met his hands. There was a spark of electricity as Edward stopped the bleeding and healed part of his organs.

He had done it.

Roy knew he would. But his wounds were still critical. Sure, he had stopped the bleeding and kept his organs unharmed but he hadn't healed completely. And definitely not his back.

To everyone's surprise, Edward slowly stood up, holding his stomach. He took a step, bending down immediately.

"What are you doing?! Stay down!" Roy yelled.

"Edward!" Riza said.

Ed continued walking like a zombie. "I need… to find Kimblee…" he said slowly.

"You're still not completely healed! You'll start bleeding again! Get back here! That is an order!"

"I need to…" Edward took two more steps. And that's when his body decided to shut down, unable to take fatigue and that much pain all at once. He dropped down on the floor like a stone.

* * *

"Idiot." The gorilla chimera said, walking towards Ed.

"Sure is…" Roy agreed.

The chimera slowly picked up Edward and started carrying him in bridal position.

"I know a doctor's clinic not very far from here." He said as he began walking. "He's a bit greedy but he's a good doctor."

"Alright," Roy said.

Meanwhile the lion chimera saw the glinting red stone in the rubble. He took it and put it in his pocket.

And slowly they walked after the chimeras that reverted back to their human forms.

"I'm Darius, and this is Heinkel." The black haired guy said.

"Why is this kid in the military?" Heinkel asked.

Roy sighed. "He and his brother attempted human transmutation to bring their mother from the dead when they were only ten and eleven. He lost his leg while his brother lost his entire body. Then he bound his brother's soul to an armor by giving his arm. And now they're looking for a way to restore their original bodies. And that is why, Ed joined the military."

It was silent for a while.

"He's been through a lot but I don't think he did anything to deserve this."

"No, he didn't."

"Damn that Kimblee, why did we even agree to be his goons in the first place?" Darius muttered as he walked. Blood dripped from Ed's wound as they walked, making a pattern in the white snow.

Kimblee. The Crimson Alchemist. He had murdered many people in Ishval, including his allies. He was jailed for it later but now he was somehow out. He wasn't executed either. It must have been the Homunculi who had pulled at the strings to get him out of there.

And now there he was, the dark blood awakened in him once again.

Roy wondered how someone could kill so much people without feeling a ting of conscience. He had seen Kimblee in the war. He didn't have the eyes of a killer like them, and he was smiling. He was definitely enjoying killing helpless people. He wasn't like Scar whose eyes were clouded with revenge.

Despite the snow outside, they got to the doctor's home pretty quickly.

Riza knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door and upon seeing the limp form of a young boy covered in blood, she guided them inside.

"Darling? We have a patient." she said.

The doctor came out of the room.

"What happened?" he said as he told Darius to lay Edward on the bed.

"An iron bar entered from his back and came out from his stomach." Roy just said it. He couldn't have been much clear than that.

The doctor seemed surprised.

"How old is he? Allergic to anything? Unusual conditions?"

"He is fifteen. Not allergic to anything. He has a leg and an arm made out of automail. He is the Fullmetal Alchemist. He healed part of his wounds when they pulled the bar out of his stomach but…"

"I see… So that's him."

Heinkel and Darius sat on the chairs on the other side of the room while Roy helped the doctor remove Ed's blood soaked coat which was now a darker shade of red. Edward whimpered as they took out his black jacket and shirt.

"I think I'll just wait outside." Lieutenant Hawkeye said quietly and left. She didn't want to see the wound and how big was the damage. She couldn't help but think how Edward was still alive despite the pain.

"If he hadn't healed himself, there would be nothing I'd be able to do and he would be dead by now. Lucky kid." The doctor said as he bent down to examine the wound. Then he carefully turned Edward to his side to look at his back.

"Thanks...a lot." Edward wheezed as he opened his eyes momentarily and closed them back.

"Oh, so you're awake." Roy said. "Try not to talk."

"Right…"

"It's like I thought. The front part is less damaged then he's back. It didn't hit anything major but he has broken ribs that are causing internal bleeding and some ripped muscle tissue. You must be in lot of pain. How come you woke up? Everyone else, I must ask you to leave the room. And kid, I have to stitch up your wound while you're awake because I don't have any anesthesia left. Sorry."

"Goodie." Ed muttered.

"What?" Roy said as he stopped on the doorway. He turned around his eyes still fixed on the bloody bed sheets.

"I used it all up on my last patient, I'm sorry." The doctor said again.

"It's alright…worse happened to me. Like automail surgery...I can take it."

"Automail surgery is painful but this… You shouldn't talk. Please leave the room, you wouldn't want to see this."

S_ee what?_

Roy left and sat on one of the sofas in the living room, next to Hawkeye.

"What did he say?"

"Broken ribs, internal bleeding and some ripped muscle tissue. He said that he has to do the surgery while Ed's awake because he doesn't have any anesthesia left."

"Oh God. If it were me, I'd just give up and die instead of trying to bear that much pain."

An ear piercing scream came from the room. "DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!"

Roy lowered his head and tried to concentrate on the designs on the carpet, like the other people in the room who were either looking at the ceiling or the window.

Another scream. This one sounded more painful.

It was silent for the whole hour after that and no one said anything. And finally, after the long waiting, the doctor came out. His white coat had been stained with lot of blood.

Roy finally raised his head as he waited to hear what the doctor would say.

"I stopped the internal bleeding but he fell unconscious on the half way."

"I'm glad for that." Riza said quietly.

"But he'll be alright. Though he needs to be in bed for about two months at least…"

"That'll be hell for someone who's not really patient." Roy muttered.

"You could see him if you want." The doctor said. "But he won't wake up for some time. I gave him a bunch of painkillers and sleeping drugs. I thought he should finally rest after what happened. He must have been exhausted. I'm just wondering how he didn't die when that thing got pulled out of his stomach…"

"Yeah, me neither." Darius said.

"Thanks a lot doctor." Riza stood up to follow the rest of them into the room.

The room was warm and the bed covers were up to Edward's waist yet he was clutching them. His eyes were shut and his breathing was still ragged. The heart monitor's beating was still fast in pace.

Next to Ed's bed was bed covers covered in blood. Heinkel shivered.

"The doctor said it didn't hit anything major, if it had been a few inches towards the top or left…"

Roy Mustang cut him off.

"I don't want to think about it."

Edward's midsection was covered in multiple tourniquets. It probably made it hard for him to breath. He realized that Edward was sweating. Roy walked up to him and touched his forehead. "He's got a temperature."

"Well, we are in the North. I'll give him some medicine when he's awake."

"Huh…"

Roy took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something and placed it backwards onto the counter. On top of it he wrote "Roy Mustang" and walked up to the door.

"Let's go, lieutenant."

"Aren't you going to wait for him to wake up?" Hawkeye asked.

"No. If I don't return soon, they will get suspicious. Plus, I don't want to see him when he wakes up, he'll hide his pain and pretend like nothing ever happened. I hate that."

"Right."

"Thanks for your help. And make sure to keep him in line. We don't want him to die. There are lots of people waiting for him."

"Okay." said Darius.

And with that, Roy and Hawkeye exited the room.

* * *

Three hours later, Ed opened his eyes. His face cringed in pain as he tried to move.

"You're in bed for two months." Heinkel said to him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward mumbled. "The Colonel and Lieutenant left?"

"Yeah…"

The doctor walked in with a syringe. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have a hole in my body."

"I don't know what the hell happened but I guess you were lucky. You've got a cold so…" He waved the syringe.

"Yay, more medicine." Ed said sarcastically. "Thanks a million doc, but isn't there a way to make me heal faster?"

"Nope. You're here for a long time. I hope you've got some money or I'll have to kick you out."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've got plenty of it." He turned to Darius and Heinkel. "Thanks a lot, you two. I would have died if it wasn't for your help."

"Nah, it's what we're supposed to do."

Ed noticed the paper next to him and slowly lifted it up. Then he began reading.

"_Yes, I was very worried about you. I don't see why it's so funny. I DO care about my subordinates. Even if they are hot-tempered prodigies."_

"Hot-tempered?!"

He continued reading.

"_Have fun lying in bed for two months. Don't die. _

_See you on the Promised Day,_

_Colonel Roy Mustang."_

Edward sank into the bed.

_That's true. There is two months till the Promised Day. But what the hell am I supposed to do to pass time in here for two fricking months?!_

* * *

A/N: That's all, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
